Lola Cain (Fatal Instinct)
Lola Cain (Sean Young) is the villainess in the 1993 comedy film "Fatal Instinct". The film is a combination of "Fatal Attraction" and "Basic Instinct". While on a stakeout, Ned Ravine, who is both a police officer and lawyer, encounters a seductive woman named Lola Cain. The next day, Lola shows up at his law office, saying that she needs him to look over some papers she has come across. Meanwhile, Max Shady, who was just released from prison after seven years, starts stalking Ned, planning to kill him for failing to successfully defend Max in court. Ned's wife Lana and her car mechanic Frank, with whom she is having an affair, start plotting to kill Ned in order to collect on his accident insurance. It contains a clause that if Ned is shot, falls from a northbound train, and drowns in a freshwater stream, Lana will collect nine million dollars. Lola gets Ned to come to her house to examine the "papers", which are actually a laundry receipt and an expired lottery ticket, and the two of them end up having sex in various wild ways. The next morning, Ned says that they can never do that again because he loves his wife. This drives Lola to start stalking Ned. A few days later, Ned takes the train to go to the legal symposium. Lana and Frank are also on the train, and so is Max. When the train passes over a lake, Lana shoots Max 36 times with a revolver, mistaking him for Ned, and he backflips through the door to his death. Ned thinks that Lana had acted to save his life. He arrests Lana, and then defends her in court, getting her cleared of all charges. Lana later kills Frank, believing that he was going to abandon her, by pinning him against a wall wwith his power drill. Lola witnesses this, and starts blackmailing Lana. Ned confronts Lola, and learns that she and Lana are identical twin sisters. After Lana had smashed Lola's face with a shovel, the doctors had given her a whole new face, causing the man she loved to leave her for Lana. Frank was the man's son. Lola's plan from the beginning was to get revenge on Lana by seducing her husband and ruining her marriage. Later, Ned's secretary Laura tells Ned about Lana's plans to kill him, having firgured it out herself. Upstairs, Lana is attacked by Lola, who drowns her in the bathtub. While Ned goes upstairs to investigate, Laura's abusive husband (whom she'd escaped from three years ago) comes in and confronts her. She kills him with a frying pan. Lola and Ned fight, and Lola falls to her death from the second-floor landing after Ned pushes her back with a powered-up hair dryer through a broken handrail (which Lana had sawed off earlier). As Ned and Laura embrace each other (and Ned throws his badge away), Lola and Lana come back to life and attack. Laura shoots them both, and Ned and Laura marry a few days later. Trivia *Sean Young appeared as Jennifer Kamplan in the 2006 Lifetime film "A Job to Kill For". Gallery screenshot_10566.png screenshot_10576.png screenshot_10577.png 2ge8ro.gif screenshot_10578.png screenshot_10574.png screenshot_10568.png 20788395_5.jpg wPTQTpU.png screenshot_10579.png 2ge8uk.gif 2ge91h.gif LOLA012.jpg screenshot_10569.png 2ge975.gif 2ge9a0.gif screenshot_10571.png screenshot_10572.png screenshot_10573.png 2ge9e4.gif fatal-instinct-lg.jpg LOLA018.jpg LOLA019.jpg LOLA020.jpg 2ge9ia.gif LOLA022.jpg 2ge9kw.gif LOLA023.jpg screenshot_10580.png Image7.52.jpg screenshot_10581.png LOLA026.jpg LOLA027.jpg 2ge9qb.gif LOLA028.jpg LOLA030.jpg 24263031_3.jpg LOLA033.jpg LOLA034.jpg screenshot_10582.png LOLA035.jpg screenshot_10583.png 2ge9t5.gif LOLA040.jpg LOLA042.jpg LOLA043.jpg LOLA044.jpg LOLA045.jpg LOLA046.jpg screenshot_10584.png 2ge9wh.gif LOLA048.jpg LOLA049.jpg LOLA050.jpg LOLA051.jpg Category:1990s Category:Adulteress Category:Blonde Category:Catfight Category:Femme Fatale Category:Greedy Category:High Heels Category:Humiliated Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Low Cut Top Category:Murderer Category:Open Side Dress Category:Opera Gloves Category:Sex Category:Smoker Category:Stockings or Nylons Category:Demise: Shot Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Man Kills Villainess Category:Stalker